FIG. 1 shows a conventional projection apparatus 2, and includes a light source module 6 and an optical engine module 3. In fact, the light source module 6 is an LED light source module connected to the optical engine module 3. The LED light source module generally includes a circuit board 602 and a plurality of LED units (not shown) mounted electrically on the circuit board 602. An integration rod 8 disposed on the LED units is used for uniformly dispersing light emitted from the LED unit prior to entering the optical engine module 3.
The optical engine module 3 includes a casing 12 defining an optical path therein. After providing the integration rod 8 on the circuit board 602, a plurality of fastener screws (not shown) are inserted through the circuit board 602 and the integration rod 8 for coupling the two together such that the integration rod 8 extends into the casing 12. The integration rod 8 within the casing 12 has to be at a precise position with respect to the optical elements (such as a light valve, projection lens or optical lenses) within the optical engine module 3. Then only, the light emitted from the LED units provides the optimum optical effect. However, the optical engine module 3, the integration rod 8 and the light source module 6 have manufacturing tolerances and assembly errors during manufacturing or assembling thereof. According to the prior mounting method, the position of the integration rod 8 and the light source module 6 within the optical engine module 3 is not altered or adjusted. Thus, the integration rod 8 and the light source module 6 are not disposed precisely on the optical engine module 3 because of manufacturing tolerances and assembly errors, and consequently lower the optical effect provided thereby.